


Borderline

by MellynaYanou



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellynaYanou/pseuds/MellynaYanou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ?!"</p><p>JaeJoong n'en avait pas la moindre idée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline

**BORDERLINE**

 

_{ Holding on and Letting go - Ross Copperman }_   
_{ Desert Rose - abingdon boys school }_

 

**.1.**

 

Ils se toisaient du regard. Le tueur et le _gamin_. De longues secondes, presque des minutes, sans qu’aucun ne baisse les yeux.

JaeJoong maudit le jour où il était intervenu dans l’existence visiblement misérable de Kazuya. Jusque là, la sienne était un long fleuve suffisamment tranquille pour en être satisfait. Depuis ce jour, le courant était parsemé de torrents et de rochers massifs.  
  
C’était un incident, rien de plus. Il tentait de s’en persuader depuis deux semaines. Il devinait les poings serrés de Kazuya dans ses poches, sa mâchoire raide sous son cache-nez. C’était la cinquième fois qu’ils se rencontraient, chaque fois JaeJoong réussissait à échapper aux questions du lycéen. _Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé la vie ?_ Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.  
  
« Tu vas me foutre la paix ? »  
  
Kazuya ne répondit pas, il le fusillait d’un regard défiant et accusateur. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce gosse ?  
  
« C’est quoi ton problème ?  
\- _Pourquoi_ ?!  
\- Vous faisiez trop de bruits sous ma fenêtre, mentit JaeJoong, pressé d’en finir. »  
  
Kazuya eut un reniflement de mépris, guère convaincu par sa réponse. Il persistait.  
  
« _Pourquoi_ ?  
\- Tu sais que t’es chiant ? »  
  
Le lycéen releva le nez et sourit, féroce.  
  
« On me le dit tout le temps. »  
  
Merveilleux. Tout simplement merveilleux.

Un rebelle. Une saleté d’ado rebelle. Il avait du déranger un esprit puissant au cours d’une de ses missions pour jouer d’autant de malchance.  
  
« Ils allait me tuer, déclara Kazuya.  
\- Je sais, coupa JaeJoong irrité.  
\- … et je comptais les laisser faire. »  
  
JaeJoong bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration, déstabilisé par la déclaration du garçon.  
  
« J’allais mettre un terme à mon enfer en me laissant faire, parce que j’ai pas les tripes de me flinguer moi même. »  
  
JaeJoong restait silencieux. Surtout parce qu’il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
  
« Et toi, tu débarques et fais tout foirer, reprit Kazuya. L’enfer continue et cette bande de gorilles ne me sert plus à rien ! Ils croient dur comme fer qu’un tueur de la mafia me protège. »  
  
Le gamin ricanait, de façon incontrôlable. JaeJoong se trompait. Il n’avait plus rien d’un gamin. Toute once de naïveté d’adolescent avait été balayée. Il voulait rétorquer qu’il se moquait éperdument de ses malheurs. Mais il en était tout autre. Kazuya le choquait.  
  
« Alors… pourquoi ? »  
  
Il devait mettre un terme à cette rencontre. JaeJoong ne voulait plus avoir à faire au garçon.  
  
« Je me suis trompé. »  
  
Sa réponse eut le merveilleux effet de réduire le lycéen au silence.  
  
« Je voyais une bande de crétins racketter un gosse et je déteste les lâches. Mais il se trouve que je me suis trompé de personne. »  
  
Une ombre passa dans le regard insolent de Kazuya.  
  
« Maintenant fous moi la paix. »  
  
JaeJoong saisit l’occasion pour briser la conversation. Il s’approcha du lycéen.  
  
« Ou je m’occupe personnellement de ton cas. Et la mort n’aura rien de libérateur. »  
  
Il s’éloigna de Kazuya. Définitivement.  
  
Il l’espérait.

 

~°~

**.2.**

 

Kazuya frappa du pied une vieille poubelle en métal. Elle bascula et s’écrasa au sol dans un énorme fracas. Vide, le bruit résonna fortement. La ruelle était déserte. Elle séparait deux vieux entrepôts désaffectés du dock. Un endroit guère sain pour un lycéen, mais qui restait pour Kazuya préférable à la demeure familiale.  
  
Depuis la veille, il enrageait. Littéralement. Tout ce qui n’avait que peu de valeur à ses yeux, se retrouvait aussitôt brisé, broyé, déchiré. Kazuya expulsait sa rage comme il le pouvait.  
  
 _Je déteste les lâches._  
  
La voix glaciale du jeune homme résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il n’était pas lâche. Hors de question !  
  
 _Je déteste les lâches._  
  
Son poing rencontra la tôle branlante d’une porte. L’écho produit par le choc, se répercuta alentours. Il s’adossa avec humeur contre la porte malmenée.  
  
 _Je déteste les lâches._  
  
Kazuya frappa la porte avec sa tête. Il explosa.  
  
« Je ne suis pas un lâche !! hurla-t-il à la ruelle déserte. »  
  
Comment un complet étranger pouvait oser le lui dire ? Il avait envie de le frapper, lui faire ravaler ses insultes, le défigurer de ses poings. L’effacer. Son visage parfait. Son rictus glacial. La ligne méprisante que ses lèvres avaient formée avant de détourner le regard de lui.  
  
« Va te faire foutre ! hurla-t-il de nouveau. »  
  
Il était tombé sur un tueur à belle morale. Joie.  
  
« Tu es toujours aussi bruyant ma parole, lâcha une voix non loin de lui. »  
  
Kazuya tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. JaeJoong l’observait de loin, mains dans les poches, un air de profond ennui.  
  
« Je t’avais dit de ne plus croiser mon chemin. »  
  
Le lycéen ricana.  
  
« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu me casses la gueule ? Un ado ? Et tu parles de lâcheté… »  
  
JaeJoong parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées et frappa. Kazuya tomba à la renverse, peu élégamment. Sonné, il entendit vaguement JaeJoong reprendre la parole, penché sur lui.  
  
« Je n’ai jamais dit que tu étais une pauvre victime innocente. »  
  
Le jeune homme l’attrapa par le col et le souleva à hauteur de son regard. La ligne de sa mâchoire commençait déjà à bleuir.  
  
« Toi, tu es tout sauf innocent. »  
  
Kazuya serra les dents et tenta d’écarter les poings de JaeJoong. En vain. Il avait une prise solide. Il croisa alors le regard méprisant de JaeJoong. Sa rage refit aussitôt surface, faisant bouillir son sang. Plus vite que n’importe quelle bagarre.  
  
« Tu la sens ? Cette montée de fureur… la bonne vieille adrénaline. Tout ce que tu as pu ressentir avant n’a rien de comparable. »  
  
Le lycéen fronça les sourcils. Son comportement avait brusquement changé. Sa froideur et son arrogance se firent étrangement séductrices. Mais Kazuya ne s’y trompa pas. JaeJoong le narguait, se moquait de lui… et de sa tête le lycéen l’atteignit au menton. Déstabilisé, JaeJoong relâcha sa prise ; Kazuya finit par s’en libérer, chancelant.  
  
« Je ne suis pas un lâche, grinça-t-il. »  
  
JaeJoong eut un rictus moqueur. Il le garda lorsque Kazuya se jeta sur lui, relançant l’affrontement. Guère désireux de voir l’affaire s’éterniser, JaeJoong s’écarta et bouscula l’adolescent contre les briques de l’entrepôt. Tandis que Kazuya glissait le long du mur, au bord de l’inconscience, il s’accroupit à ses côtés.  
  
« Prouve-le-moi. »

 

~°~

**.3.**

 

Les jours défilaient devant ses yeux, Kazuya ne les voyait plus passer. Distrait, la vie s’écoulait autour de lui sans qu’il y prêta la moindre attention. Il ne savait pas s’il était devenu un fantôme ou s’il vivait tout simplement dans un monde irréel.  
  
JaeJoong l’avait laissé en plan, à moitié conscient dans les docks. Tandis qu’il divaguait, Kazuya s’était longtemps demandé ce qui avait pu conduire JaeJoong au même endroit ? Avait-il tué quelqu’un ? Ou reçu une mission comme dans ces films d’action ? Le lycéen avait émergé un peu plus tard, le jour déclinait, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et il n’y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Hormis lui.  
  
Sa mâchoire était restée endolorie longtemps après. Personne n’avait daigné la questionner à ce sujet. L’habitude sans doute.  
  
Les cours s’enchaînaient, Kazuya perdait peu à peu contact avec son quotidien. Son esprit voguait bien loin des équations et des données démographiques… il ne se souvenait que très peu des séances au club qu’il avait intégré. Tout son être était focalisé sur un sujet : prouver qu’il n’était pas un lâche. Il cherchait, encore et encore, s’inventant des situations qu’il pouvait provoquer et utiliser à son avantage. En vain.  
  
Il regarda l’heure… ce moment entre deux cours où les élèves s’agglutinaient par affinité et piaillaient à l’envie. Kayuza leva le regard. A la table en face de lui, sa voisine lisait. Il se souvint qu’elle fut son amie, il y avait quelques temps. Avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Il quitta sa chaise.  
  
« C’est bien ? s’enquit-il. »  
  
L’adolescente le regarda s’accouder à sa table.  
  
« Depuis quand ça t’intéresse, Kamenashi ? »  
  
Kazuya haussa les sourcils. Trop distante. Trop polie, et réglementaire. Trop snob, comme avant qu’ils ne se connaissent mieux. Ce n’était pas comme ça, avant. Ça ne devait plus l’être depuis longtemps.  
  
« Trouve quelqu’un d’autre à emmerder plutôt…  
\- Hoshi… »  
  
L’élève ne releva pas la familiarité et se replongea dans sa lecture. Désemparé, Kazuya tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il attaqua.  
  
« C’est toi que j’ai décidé d’emmerder.  
\- Désolée, mais je n’ai ni le temps ni l’envie que tu m’entraînes dans une de tes stupides _aventures_. »  
  
Le garçon n’eut pas le temps de répliquer, le professeur fit irruption dans la salle de cours. Les élèves reprirent en vitesse leur place, s’éparpillant comme des abeilles.  
  
Kazuya se moqua éperdument du cours, fixant sans comprendre la nuque de son ancienne amie. Depuis quand ne le considérait-elle plus comme son ami ? Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde d’être attrapé par le professeur, il sortit son téléphone portable. Hoshiko ignora tous ses messages. Il lui faudrait l’attraper avant qu’elle ne file.  
  
La fin du cours clôtura la journée au lycée. Comme prévu l’élève s’arrangea pour sortir de la salle parmi les premiers et faussa compagnie à Kazuya. Laissant ses affaires en plan, l’adolescent se précipita hors de la classe et poursuivit la jeune fille.  
  
« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ! cria-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur. »  
  
Hoshiko ne se démonta pas malgré la violence qu’il employa. Kazuya la tenait fermement par les épaules. Elle fulminait.  
  
« Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Pas avant d’avoir eu des explications, siffla Kazuya. »  
  
L’adolescente ricana sans joie, fort, blasée et écœurée.  
  
« Tu te fous de moi. »  
  
Kazuya ne répondit pas, le regard rivé sur elle, décidé à ne pas lâcher tant qu’elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. Mais Hoshiko était aussi bornée que lui. Étrangement, c’était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s’entendaient.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, insista-t-il finalement, détachant volontairement chacun de ses mots. »  
  
Hoshiko eut un reniflement de mépris.  
  
« Demande-toi plutôt ce que tu n’as **pas** fait. Tu parles d’un ami… »  
  
Déstabilisé, Kazuya ne résista pas lorsqu’elle le bouscula pour se libérer. L’élève rectifia les plis de sa jupe, de cette manière si snob et bourgeoise qu’elle avait de par son éducation.  
  
« Des amis comme ça, j’en ai pas besoin, trancha-t-elle. »  
  
Kazuya la retint de justesse, agrippant son bras alors qu’elle se remettait en marche. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il le fallait.  
  
« Explique-moi. »  
  
Hoshiko était toujours furieuse. Plus calme, elle aurait été moins blessante, moins virulente et définitive.  
  
« T’as pas été là. T’as plus jamais été là ! J’avais besoin d’aide, mais t’étais trop occupé avec ta petite personne et ta petite vie merdique pour t’intéresser un peu à mon sort ! Et quand je t’ai quand même proposé mon aide, je pouvais – je te cite – me la mettre où je pense. Alors ton amitié, Kamenashi, tu te la carres aussi là où je pense ! »  
  
Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Kazuya ne l’avait jamais vue dans cet état. Toujours droite et snob… jamais de larmes, mais beaucoup de rires. Des rires qui noyaient admirablement les flots de larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à jaillir.  
  
L’adolescente s’arracha de la prise que Kazuya avait sur son bras, tourna les talons et quitta le lycée au plus vite avant que d’autres ne découvrent qu’elle savait pleurer, et ce pathétiquement. Ce fut la toute dernière fois qu’elle lui adressa la parole. Et qu’elle lui accorda volontairement un regard.  
  
Les jours se remirent en marche, dépourvus d’intérêt. Si JaeJoong n’était pas intervenu, Kazuya serait très probablement mort… et Hoshiko aurait célébré sa mémoire en le traitant de lâche. Il était toujours en vie, mais il avait perdu une amie. Il aurait préféré crever dans cette ruelle, tout en croyant encore qu’elle l’était toujours.  
  
 _Existence de merde_ , songea-t-il.

 

~°~

**.4.**

 

Les rires synthétiques des clients. Des violons exagérément mélancoliques. Lumière tamisée, ambiance intime et snob. Champagne, vin, fromage, foie gras, truffes… et tous ces rituels et simagrées stupides de riches oisifs. JaeJoong se força à se concentrer sur son hôte, retenant un rictus écœuré. La jolie rousse qui lui servait l’intermédiaire l’observait, distraite, jouant avec son verre en cristal qu’elle faisait chanter sous ses doigts.  
  
« Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
\- Je me disais à quel point c’était dommage… »  
  
Il roula des yeux.  
  
« Tu as ta place ici de plein droit, parmi eux, dans le faste et la lumière. Et tu as préféré l’ombre et ses dangers, fit-elle rêveusement. Regarde-les, _Hero_ … regarde les tous. Tu rayonnes et eux ne sont que des arrivistes étouffés par leur propre ego et bêtise. »  
  
Elle eut un sourire en coin.  
  
« Ce sont tous des pantins, et tu pourrais si facilement être-  
\- Leur maître ? coupa JaeJoong »  
  
Il eut un sourire dédaigneux et moqueur.  
  
« Quel intérêt, dis moi, de contrôler une bande d’idiots sans honneur ni cervelle ?  
\- C’est vrai que de ton côté, tu es pétri de principes ! railla la jeune femme. »  
  
Les yeux de JaeJoong s’étrécirent.  
  
« Je n’ai certes pas vraiment d’honneur, mais je ne me crois pas au-dessus des autres si ma place est dans la fosse septique de l’humanité, grinça-t-il. »  
  
Il s’adossa à son siège, bras croisés.  
  
« Cet endroit est d’une puanteur insoutenable. »  
  
Son hôte pinça les lèvres mais ne dit mot. Elle posa une enveloppe près du verre de son interlocuteur. JaeJoong le fixa un instant puis le cacha dans sa veste. Inutile de compter. Elle avait l’aimable attention de ne jamais tenter de le duper.  
  
« Comme prévu, quatre cent mille yens maintenant, la même somme après, déclara-t-elle. Tu es toujours partant ? s’assura-t-elle. »  
  
Au rictus que lui rendit JaeJoong, elle comprit que sa question était inutile et particulièrement ridicule.  
  
« Tu crois que tuer un flic me gêne ? railla-t-il.  
\- Tout le monde a ses principes, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Mais personne n'est blanc comme neige.  
\- Avec ce _motto_ tu pourrais tuer tout le monde…  
\- Et tu préfères quoi ? Que je me noie dans les remords et la culpabilité à chaque paiement ? »  
  
Elle grimaça.  
  
« J'aurais préféré que la vie d'un autre ait plus de valeur pour toi.  
\- Tu me connais bien mal…  
\- Qui pourrait prétendre connaître _Hero_ ?  
\- Sûrement pas toi. »  
  
 _Encore moins cet idiot de lycéen_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne puisse lui pourrir à ce point la vie, encore moins un gosse ! Il rêvait de ne plus croiser son chemin de toute son existence. Mais Tokyo et ses environs semblaient trop petits pour exaucer son souhait. Kazuya l'énervait autant qu'il l'intriguait. JaeJoong n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec un mystère de plus. Cependant le gamin le poussait à agir contre tout bon sens. C'était plus fort que lui.  
  
Le nouveau poids dans sa veste lui rappela les raisons de sa présence dans ce repère de requins. Sans s'excuser ni la saluer, il faussa compagnie à son hôte et quitta la salle principale du restaurant. Il détestait ce contact. _Aki_ avait toujours la manie de lui donner rendez-vous dans des endroits soi-disant classes. Il préférait l’autre, de très loin.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Fous le camp immédiatement ! siffla la voix d'un homme. Je veux pas de toi dans les parages ! »  
  
JaeJoong eut un sourire moqueur. La belle vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il dépassa les vestiaires d'où provenaient les vociférations.  
  
« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. T'as peut être signé les papiers du mariage, t'es pas plus mon père qu'avant ! Tu resteras un arriviste de merde ! »  
  
Ce fichu karma.

JaeJoong était assez proche des deux personnes pour assister à la scène sans être vu, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Un homme en costume gris, massif et clairement caucasien, toisait Kazuya de toute sa hauteur. JaeJoong avait une vue imprenable sur la grimace excédée qui déformait les traits de l'homme. Manifestement, l'adolescent avait cet effet sur d'autres personnes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec JaeJoong. A moins que l'homme ne soit doté du même type de karma.  
  
« Et toi un parasite, grinça l'homme. Casse-toi ou j'appelle la sécurité.  
\- C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, j'y vais si je le veux !  
\- Elle veut pas de toi dans les parages, tu piges ?  
\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! »  
  
Le beau-père mit la main à sa veste.  
  
« Tu veux quoi, du fric ? »  
  
Kazuya jeta les billets qu'il lui avait fourrés dans la main.  
  
« C'est pas ton fric, cracha-t-il. C'est celui de ma mère ! Tu fous rien de la journée pour gagner le tien. »  
  
Pris d'une étrange inspiration, l'adolescent flanqua un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui étouffa une exclamation de douleur.  
  
« J'ai pas besoin de ton argent de poche, ricana Kazuya. C'est ça qui te tue ! Mon père a fait en sorte que je touche ma part même si je suis encore mineur. J'ai pas besoin de demander de l'argent, puisque j'en ai déjà ! »  
  
L'homme avait retrouvé contenance et se dressa face au garçon. Kazuya semblait insignifiant à ses côtés… comportement parfaitement suicidaire.  
  
« Je me fais pas entretenir comme un gigolo, acheva-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »  
  
Sans crier gare, l'homme l'empoigna la veste. Sa force était telle qu'il déchira les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Kazuya jura intérieurement. Pour une fois qu'il faisait l'effort de s'habiller convenablement.  
  
« Tu fais le fier, petit morveux, mais je suis au courant de tes petites expéditions suicidaires, gronda l'homme. Ta mère n'en sait rien pour le moment, mais je pourrais très bien laisser échapper involontairement une ou deux petites allusions.  
\- T'as aucune preuve…  
\- Tu veux parier ? ricana son beau-père. Tu sais ce qu'on fait des gens comme toi ? On les enferme et on les drogue. Avec un peu de chance, on te déclarera inapte à te prendre en charge et tu seras sous tutelle toute ta vie. »  
  
Un sourire malsain craqua les lèvres de l'homme.  
  
« Mais on va épargner cette nouvelle épreuve à ta mère n'est-ce pas ? Deux suicidaires dans la famille, c'est trop. Il paraît que c'est génétique… »  
  
La poigne de l'homme se fit plus forte, Kazuya se sentit soulevé et seule la pointe de ses pieds touchait le sol. L'adolescent se demanda pour la millième fois où sa mère avait pu pêcher une horreur pareille… son beau père eut l'air de réfléchir longuement à une question intérieure.  
  
« Remarque, tu te fais tellement casser la gueule, que ça passera inaperçu, ricana-t-il. »  
  
Le poing levé de son beau père se retrouva bloqué à mi-chemin. L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir l'intrus, celui-ci l'assomma d'un bougeoir sur la tête. L'homme s'effondra lourdement sur le tapis. Sidéré, Kazuya fixa quelques secondes son beau-père inconscient. Il devait absolument remercier le nouveau venu d'avoir exaucer son plus grand vœu : lui exploser le crâne. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps. Le lycéen leva le regard, et se figea de surprise.  
  
« Toi ?! »  
  
JaeJoong ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, affairé à replacer le bougeoir à sa place. Coup de chance, l'objet massif n'était pas contendant. Le beau-père du garçon s'en sortirait avant un œuf de pâques et une migraine carabinée pour quelques jours. C'était cher peu payé pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
  
« Oui moi, renvoya-t-il platement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'enquit brusquement Kazuya.  
\- Je te retourne la question.  
\- Pas tes oignons.  
\- Idem. »  
  
Kazuya n'avait pas encore digéré l'incident aux docks. JaeJoong croisa les bras, sourire narquois. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. L'homme à terre grogna dans son inconscience. Kazuya décrocha le premier. Il était venu pour une bonne raison, il perdait du temps. Il tourna les talons en direction de la salle du restaurant, arrangeant rapidement sa tenue en chemin.  
  
Il trouva sans peine sa mère, à la table habituelle qu'ils réservaient pour toutes les occasions familiales. Quand **il** était encore là…  
  
« Kazu-chan ? »  
  
Le lycéen eut un sourire gêné face à l'expression étonnée de sa mère. Elle rayonnait. Il posa la boite carrée et plate en cuir bleu sombre qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis le début.  
  
« O… Otanjobi omedetto… oka-san… bredouilla-t-il. »  
  
Sa mère l'observa, intriguée et quelque peu inquiète. Il manquait deux boutons à sa chemise et le tissu était vaguement froissé. Puis elle ouvrit la boîte. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire où se mêlaient joie, tristesse et nostalgie.  
  
« Je sais que j'ai toujours dit que c'était nul de collectionner des fleurs séchées, marmonna-t-il. En plus, elles sentent même plus. Mais… c'était un truc entre vous deux, et ça te rendait heureuse. Alors… en attendant que je devienne moins con… j'veux dire stupide… si ça peut encore te rendre heureuse, je crois que tu l'as pas encore celle là… et… »  
  
Kazuya ne put terminer ses justifications maladroites, sa mère s'était levée et l'attira dans une étreinte vigoureuse, faisant fi des coups d'œil curieux venant des tables autour.  
  
« … euh… on nous regarde.  
\- Grand bien leur fasse. »  
  
L'adolescent avait rapidement quitté la salle, s'excusant précipitamment. Il nota avec satisfaction qu'elle avait caché la boite dans son sac. Quelque chose lui disait que le gigolo raté qui lui servait de beau-père n'en saurait jamais rien.  
  
A son retour, le jeune homme avait disparu, laissant seul l'homme toujours dans les vapes. De nombreux clients passaient par ce couloir, pas un seul ne l'avait remarqué. C'en était risible. Pour un type qui faisait tout pour qu’on le regarde… Kazuya ricana. L'homme grogna encore. L'adolescent se laissa aller à une irrésistible envie de lui enfoncer sa chaussure dans l'estomac. Il se sentit encore plus léger.  
  
Il fallait avouer, c'était bien plus exaltant que de se faire tabasser dans une ruelle.

 

~°~

**.5.**

 

JaeJoong tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla, oubliant de savourer la chaleur éphémère qu'elle offrait. Il écrasa son mégot sur la marche d'escaliers, et le jeta, rejoignant celui qu'avait abandonné Kazuya un peu plus tôt.  
  
JaeJoong avait quitté le restaurant par précaution, attendant contre tout bon sens que l'adolescent en sorte. Il l'avait laissé prendre de l'avance avant de le suivre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dans le parc, ce n'était nullement dû au hasard.  
  
Kazuya était assis sur les marches d'une reproduction d'hémicycle grec. L'endroit, plongé dans l'obscurité d'une nuit chargée de nuages, n'était absolument pas inquiétant. Un lieu charmant, comme ceux qu'affectionneraient des tueurs fous furieux.  
  
« T'es majeur au moins ? lança-t-il en le voyant cigarette au bec. »  
  
Ce à quoi le lycéen répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.  
  
« Dénonce-moi, fit-il, railleur. »  
  
JaeJoong s'installa sur une marche, plus haut, à distance raisonnable de cet aimant à problèmes.  
  
« Pour quelqu'un qui en a marre de me retrouver dans ses pattes, je trouve que tu tombes très souvent sur moi.  
\- Crois-moi, c'est indépendant de ma volonté. »  
  
Kazuya ricana. L'espace d'une seconde, JaeJoong se demanda si ce garçon savait rire, réellement ou juste sourire, comme tous les gosses de son âge. Le lycéen tendit sa main vers lui. Un paquet de cigarettes.  
  
« C'était dans sa veste, crut-il bon de préciser. Elles sont pas dégueux, il les fait venir de l'étranger. »  
  
JaeJoong l'en délesta de quelques unes, en garda une et cacha le reste dans ses poches.  
  
« Une raison à cet échange social et civilisé ?  
\- Je fête un évènement spécial. »  
  
Kazuya lui lança un briquet sans aucun doute lui aussi subtilisé dans les poches de son beau-père.  
  
« En dehors de l'anniversaire de ma mère, rectifia-t-il. Le jour où ce nuisible a reçu ce qu'il méritait.  
\- F***, si j'avais su que ça te rendrait service à ce point, marmonna JaeJoong.  
\- A un point tel que je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, renchérit-il, moqueur. »  
  
JaeJoong roula des yeux et lui renvoya son briquet.  
  
Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis.  
  
Le jeune homme se trouvait particulièrement idiot à rester sur les marches, en silence, en compagnie d'un ado en crise existentielle. Il voulait rentrer et passer une nuit blanche à faire quelque chose de productif. Trouver l'emploi du temps de ce flic, par exemple.  
  
La voix de Kazuya brisa le silence.  
  
« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce resto ?  
\- Sérieusement, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.  
\- Ça va, je vais pas le gueuler sur tous les toits, râla Kazuya.  
\- Un seul toit suffit… »  
  
L'adolescent soupira lourdement.  
  
« Tu es allé chercher ta prochaine cible ? tenta-t-il. »  
  
Le regard noir dont JaeJoong le darda, fut éloquent.  
  
« C'est bon, je suis pas con, c'est facile à deviner une fois qu'on sait ce que tu fais, marmonna le lycéen. C'est pas si différent des films en fait…  
\- En parlant de film, tu sais que tu es le stéréotype parfait de l'adolescent en crise qui fait tout pour s'attirer des ennuis et l'attention des autres ? »  
  
Kazuya se renfrogna. JaeJoong goûta au calme quelques secondes trop courtes.  
  
« Donc t'acceptes des contrats ? relança Kazuya.  
\- Pour la énième fois, mêle-toi de tes oignons…  
\- Si je t'en propose un, tu l’accepterais ? insista-t-il. »  
  
JaeJoong le fixa d'un air particulièrement bovin, étonnant l'adolescent qui ne lui connaissait jusque là que regard meurtrier ou glacial de créature de l'ombre.  
  
« Tu veux bien être sérieux un moment ?  
\- Je suis mortellement sérieux, assura-t-il. J'ai de quoi te payer, j'ai le fric.  
\- Arrête tes conneries… »  
  
La conversation, si tant est que c'en était une, prenait une étrange dimension, qui ne plaisait que très moyennement à JaeJoong.  
  
« T'as peut-être les moyens, bien content pour toi, mais on ne peut pas tout acheter. Si tu veux te débarrasser de ton *gigolo* de beau-père, fais le toi même, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est lui ? »  
  
JaeJoong le fixa, blasé.  
  
« Pas besoin d'être devin… d'ailleurs, je te conseille de t'activer avant qu'il ne se charge de te rendre la vie impossible. »  
  
Kazuya grimaça. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes, profitant pour allumer une autre cigarette.  
  
« T'as un nom ? s'enquit-il soudain, sans se retourner.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, soupira JaeJoong.  
\- T'as peut être envie que je t'appelle * _Hey !_ * la prochaine fois ?  
\- Je préfèrerai que tu ne m'appelles pas, trancha-t-il. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.  
\- Tu rêves. »  
  
L'adolescent semblait avoir lui aussi compris qu'ils n'étaient que des jouets aux yeux du hasard, ou du karma, peu importe quelle force sadique était à l'œuvre.  
  
« _Hero_ , fit-il finalement. »  
  
Le garçon haussa les sourcils.  
  
« C'est un vrai nom ça ?  
\- Tu vas devoir t'en contenter, déclara JaeJoong. »  
  
L'autre leva les mains en signe de paix.  
  
« Kamenashi… Kazuya, donna-t-il en retour. Mais tu dois déjà le connaître… »  
  
JaeJoong acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir signé un pacte ou tout autre contrat qui stipulerait qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre pour le restant de leur existence.  
  
« Kame j'ai une vie merdique alors j'emmerde mon monde…? »  
  
Kazuya plissa les yeux. Était-ce une insulte ou un trait d'humour vache commun à tous les glaçons du même acabit ?  
  
« Tu sais qu'il y a des existences pire que la tienne ?  
\- Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème. Je m'en fous de leur vie ! »  
  
JaeJoong ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait que lui concéder ce point. Se débarrasser de cet ado semblait un problème mille fois plus complexe et inextricable que la faim ou la guerre dans le monde.

 

~°~

**.6.**

 

Il voyait trouble, bleu et noir, l’air ne passait plus, son cerveau n’avait plus assez d’oxygène. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. S’il n’agissait pas tout de suite, il perdrait connaissance puis la vie.  
  
Le flic était un colosse, une armoire à glace. D’un revers de la main il avait envoyé valser son arme, et planqué le jeune homme au sol comme un simple sac de farine. En deux gestes. JaeJoong ne faisait définitivement pas le poids. Et l’idée lui vint qu’on avait voulu le piéger.  
  
Les règles étaient simples. L’une d’elles faisaient en sorte que les exécuteurs avaient toujours des cibles à la hauteur de leurs capacités. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques. Un tueur mort était mauvais pour les affaires. Et visiblement quelqu’un le voulait mort.  
  
Dans le flou artistique nocturne, JaeJoong repéra le canon du silencieux de son arme, près de la marche sur laquelle il étouffait. Décrochant ses doigts de la poigne de fer qui l’étranglait, le jeune homme tendit le bras vers son arme, griffant le bitume de ses ongles pour gagner quelques millimètres. Le contact glacé du canon sur la pulpe de ses doigts le réveilla. Il agrippa le cylindre et avec la crosse il frappa le crâne du flic de toutes ses forces.  
  
Il dut s’y prendre à plusieurs fois pour le faire lâcher prise. Chaque coup qu’il assénait, le vidait du peu d’oxygène qu’il avait. Le flic finit par s’écarter, la main pressée sur sa tempe ouverte. JaeJoong respira sa première vraie goulée d’air depuis plusieurs minutes. La cime des arbres vers lesquels il était tourné, dos sur les marches, fit un tour complet avant de se stabiliser. Il roula sur le côté et se remit à genoux. Le poing crispé sur son arme, il visa rapidement l’homme et tira. Encore groggy de sa mésaventure, il le rata. Plusieurs fois. Mais suffisamment près de l’oreille de l’homme pour le pousser à battre en retraite, plus loin vers les arbres du parc.  
  
Les épaules de JaeJoong s’affaissèrent lourdement, il vacilla. Il passa sa main sur son cou endolori et grimaça. La nuit s’annonçait plus mal. Longue, interminable et plutôt douloureuse. Il devait en finir, vite. Ensuite il se chargerait de celui qui avait suggéré son nom pour ce travail. Raide, il se releva, titubant encore sur ses pieds. Il prit appui sur un pilier à sa gauche.  
  
Un sifflement transperça son tympan gauche, et le béton du pilier explosa en poussière. Il se mit à l’abri derrière la construction en jurant. JaeJoong décida que ce jour-là n’était pas un bon jour pour lui. Il lui semblait avoir faux sur toute la ligne depuis le début. On l’avait désarmé comme un bleu, failli le tuer à deux reprises et en plus cette ordure avait récupéré son arme. Le jeune homme se rassura : il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire. Ne lui restait plus qu’à prier pour qu’on ne le fasse pas mentir.  
  
Il fit mine quitter son abri, les balles se mirent à pleuvoir contre le pilier. Il ne pouvait chercher le flic sans se faire trouer la tête. Ce dernier lui facilita la tâche. Confiant, il se mit à découvert.  
  
« Allez, sors un peu de là, mon mignon, qu’on fasse connaissance ! »  
  
JaeJoong leva les yeux au ciel. Quel con ! Étaient-ils vraiment tous obligés d’ajouter de tels qualificatifs dès qu’il s’agissait de son physique ?  
  
« Ou tu sors, ou je viens te chercher ! »  
  
Pris d’un doute le jeune homme vérifia son chargeur, et soupira lourdement. L’heure n’était plus aux échanges de rafales désordonnées. Trois balles dans le chargeur, et une dans la chambre. Quatre chances. Si ses mains pouvaient arrêter de trembler quelques instants, ça pourrait l’aider à reprendre confiance !  
  
Il entendit les talons du flic claquer doucement sur le bitume. Il avançait tranquillement, avec l’assurance que procuraient un chargeur plein et une carrure de gorille. JaeJoong regarda l’espace du parc qui s’étendait devant lui. En bas des escaliers, une large esplanade, puis le petit atrium où il avait parlé avec Kazuya, et un large chemin serpentant à travers un petit bois clairsemé. Pas de quoi semer l’armoire à glace, mais suffisant pour le distancer et gagner du temps. Il partit en trombe, droit devant, et dévala les escaliers.  
  
Les balles ricochèrent sur les marches ; dans le noir JaeJoong vit clairement les étincelles voler en gerbes à chaque impact. Arrivé sur l’esplanade il fonça, tentant d’être une cible aussi mouvante que possible. Il contourna l’atrium et remonta le chemin qui le mènerait à l’entrée du parc. Le gravier explosa près de sa semelle. JaeJoong accéléra et quitta le sentier, pour le chiche couvert des arbres. La grille n’était pas loin, et ouverte sur Shinjuku. Avec de la chance, le monde fou qui s’y presserait, dissuaderait l’homme d’utiliser ouvertement son arme. Il fallait s’attendre à tout d’un policier considéré comme véreux.  
  
Il traversa l’entrée et tourna aussitôt à gauche, vers les coins les plus populeux et la station de métro à moins de deux cents mètres. Il ne fit pas trois enjambées qu’il percuta quelqu’un de plein fouet. La collision les jeta tous les deux à terre. L’autre grogna un juron. JaeJoong l’observa.  
  
« Oh non, pas encore toi… »  
  
Encore sonné, Kazuya ne fit pas attention à l’exaspération du jeune homme. L’adolescent marchait tranquillement vers le parc pour profiter d’une belle nuit fraîche, en attendant que son beau-père aille enfin se coucher. Et le voilà à terre. Il se sentit agrippé par le bras, remis sur pieds et entraîné dans une course folle. _Hero_ lui hurla aux oreilles de courir. Il rassembla ses idées. Pourquoi couraient-ils comme des dératés ?  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?! haleta-t-il. »  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Un rapide coup d’œil sur la chaussée, il le fit traverser la route avec lui. Kazuya regarda derrière lui. Une espèce de gorille en costard gris remontait l’avenue, les phares des voitures se reflétaient sur un objet qu’il avait en main.  
  
Kazuya repensa aussitôt à ce qu’il avait deviné et les chiches informations que _Hero_ avait consenti à laisser filer, cette nuit dans le parc. Quatre jours plus tôt. C’était censé être un flic, un ripou. L’adolescent n’aurait jamais cru que la Police avait de telles masses dans ses rangs ! Manifestement, ça s’était mal passé, constata-t-il. Mais pourquoi l’avait-il entraîné dans sa fuite ?  
  
Ils s’engouffrèrent dans un carrefour bondé d’une foule compacte et dense. Ils durent ralentir et finirent par marcher de moins en moins vite, occupés à bousculer ou se faire bousculer. _Hero_ n’avait pas lâché la manche de sa veste.  
  
Finalement l’entrée de la station de métro apparut sur leur chemin. Ils fendirent à contre-sens la foule qui sortait de la station. JaeJoong repéra une cachette de fortune. Sans crier gare, il poussa l’adolescent dans le photomaton, entra à sa suite et referma derrière eux. Déséquilibré, Kazuya tomba lourdement sur le tabouret. JaeJoong écarta légèrement le rideau, et observa attentivement la foule qui allait et venait, à la recherche du flic. Il n’attendit pas longtemps avant de le retrouver. Par chance, il avait rangé son arme, hors de vue. Sûrement plus par soucis de discrétion que par intérêt pour la vie d’autrui. L’homme regardait autour de lui, tournant sur lui même.  
  
« Relève tes pieds ! souffla JaeJoong. On ne doit pas voir tes jambes ! »  
  
Kazuya replia aussitôt ses jambes, talons sur le banc.  
  
« Pourquoi tu lui tires pas dessus, qu’on en finisse ? »  
  
JaeJoong dégagea son arme de sa ceinture.  
  
« Pas assez de balles. Trop de monde. Trop de risque. »  
  
Nouveau tour. L’homme semblait décidé à les dénicher de leur cachette et persuadé qu’ils étaient dans les environs. JaeJoong réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si on y prêtait attention ses jambes étaient dans une étrange position pour quelqu’un voulant se faire prendre en photo. Il monta sur l’espace restant du tabouret, prenant appui sur la cloison. Ne rien laisser au hasard.  
  
« Changement de plan. Remets tes pieds. »  
  
Kazuya grogna.  
  
« Faudrait savoir… »  
  
JaeJoong l’ignora, occupé à régler un problème plus urgent. Il ne pouvait plus surveiller l’homme. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à l’espace entre le plafond et le rideau.  
  
« T’as un miroir ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas un rouge à lèvres pendant que t’y es ! J’ai une tête à regarder ma tronche dans un miroir de poche ?  
\- … un simple non, aurait suffi. »  
  
Les secondes filaient, précieuses, le jeune homme commençait doucement à avoir peur.  
  
« Ton portable c’est un tactile ?  
\- Nope…  
\- Tu fais chier.  
\- Idem. »  
  
JaeJoong se souvint alors d’avoir aperçu la dernière fois une boite à cigarette métallique entre les mains de l’adolescent.  
  
« Ta boite, tu l’as ?  
\- Ma quoi ?  
\- P’tain y a quelqu’un là dedans ? grinça-t-il. La boite en métal que t’avais la nuit dernière. »  
  
Le visage de Kazuya s’éclaira aussitôt. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit l’objet convoité. JaeJoong le lui arracha des mains et le porta rapidement à hauteur de l’espace. Juste à temps pour voir le flic s’éloigner vers la Marunouchi Line. JaeJoong douta un instant. Pourquoi choisir cette direction en particulier ? Sûrement pour le pousser à sortir de son trou. Ce qui devait bien arriver un moment ou un autre. Le tout était une question de _timing_.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? On bouge là ? Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, râla Kazuya. »  
  
JaeJoong prit sur lui de ne pas l’assommer ou, plus radical et définitif, le tuer. Fin du karma blagueur, fin des rencontres importunes, et fin des plaintes de gamin pourri gâté. Renaissance.  
  
« Si tu veux te faire descendre, c’est le moment ou jamais. »  
  
Kazuya roula des yeux.  
  
« Non, me dis pas que cette lubie t’est passée ? »  
  
L’adolescent fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Je préférais quand tu te contentais de m’envoyer paître. »  
  
JaeJoong secoua la tête, jeta un nouveau regard au reflet du hall sur le métal et se laissa retomber sur le sol.  
  
« On bouge.  
\- Youpi… »  
  
Kazuya eut le souffle coupé en percutant la cloison du photomaton, le poing du jeune homme resserré sur sa veste.  
  
« Tu vas cesser de faire le gamin capricieux, fermer ta grande gueule et me suivre sans rechigner, siffla JaeJoong.  
\- O-okay…  
\- J’ai dit ta gueule ! »  
  
Il releva prudemment le regard vers lui. Kazuya revit le masque froid et effrayant d’assassin, la toute première fois qu’il l’avait vu et qui avait pratiquement suffi à faire fuir la racaille qui le malmenait. L’adolescent décida de se taire définitivement.  
  
« Suis-moi. J’ai un contrat à terminer. Plus tôt ce sera réglé, plus vite je me débarrasserai de toi. »  
  
Kazuya se risqua à acquiescer du chef, ce qui ne sembla pas le contrarier. JaeJoong goûta au calme relatif qui planait dans l’espace clos. Les gosses étaient tous les mêmes. Des menaces, un regard noir, et ils étaient facilement intimidés. Le fait qu’il soit tueur à gages jouait certainement beaucoup sur l’efficacité de la technique. Peu lui importait. Il avait de nouveau la situation en main et le gamin sous contrôle. Amélioration.  
  
JaeJoong tira le rideau et intima le garçon à le suivre, en direction de la Shinjuku Line. Il avait besoin de temps pour élaborer un ersatz de plan. Première question. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Dans une station de métro. Quelle particularité ? … avoir des rames de métro ? JaeJoong grimaça. Il y avait des façons plus propres et plus jolies de tuer quelqu’un.  
  
Arrivés aux barrières, ils se forcèrent à avancer calmement, doucement, en suivant la file. Passées les barrières, JaeJoong pressa le pas, Kazuya sur les talons et bousculé par la foule filant en contre-sens. Ils poursuivirent ainsi jusqu’aux quais de la ligne, où la cohue était à son comble. Une rame venait de s’arrêter. Celle de l’autre voie ne tarderait pas.  
  
D’un regard, JaeJoong éloigna l’adolescent qui se tint alors à bonne distance de lui. JaeJoong resta en retrait, près d’un panneau publicitaire, à la recherche d’une solution. Le type le retrouverait très bientôt et il avait à peine une esquisse d’idée.  
  
Kazuya fourra ses mains dans les poches et tenta de se faire discret dans la masse de voyageurs. Il pouvait presque sentir la présence du jeune homme quelques mètres derrière lui et son regard sombre lui trouer la nuque. Il n’avait pas tord. Kazuya était allé trop loin. Il en avait presque oublié ce qu’il était avant toute chose. Un mec dangereux et peu fréquentable.  
  
Quelqu’un le bouscula sans ménagement, il lui râla dessus, l’insultant copieusement de tous les noms. La poigne qui se referma sur son épaule coupa court à la flopée de jurons. Il reconnut aussitôt le costume gris et la silhouette massive et carrée de leur poursuivant. Kazuya déglutit. Il était dans de sales draps.  
  
« On ne bouge plus, gamin. Tiens-toi tranquille. Un accident est si vite arrivé, gronda l’homme. »  
  
Deux menaces de mort en moins de dix minutes. Il venait de battre son record.  
  
JaeJoong releva le nez vers l’adolescent lorsque celui-ci inonda d’injures celui qui manifestement n’avait pas fait attention où il marchait. Il se figea. Kazuya se débattait en vain de la prise du flic qui cherchait JaeJoong dans la foule. Le bruit sourd d’une rame en approche gronda sur les quais.  
  
Quatre balles. Et une belle fenêtre.  
  
JaeJoong rabaissa la capuche de son sweatshirt au raz des yeux et visa.  
  
La première balle l’atteignit au poignet. L’homme relâcha l’adolescent en hurlant ; Kazuya resta pétrifié. Les deux autres à chaque épaule ; déstabilisé par la douleur, l’homme fit quelques pas en arrière. La dernière balle alla se loger dans son front et il bascula dans le vide. Quelqu’un hurla. Puis d’autres.  
  
Les crissements suraigus des freins d’urgence arrachèrent Kazuya de sa stupeur. Le monde était devenu fou autour de lui. Fou et bruyant. Le courant d’air déplacé par la rame de métro souleva ses cheveux.  
  
Il n’y eut aucun bruit à l’impact. Hormis plus de cris et de crissements.  
  
Il se sentit de nouveau entraîné dans la masse en panique. Il reconnut vaguement le sweat du jeune homme.  
  
 _Hero_.  
  
Quel genre de héros pouvait faire ça ?

 

~°~

**.7.**

 

JaeJoong arracha avec humeur le post-it collé sur la porte du frigo et froissa le papier.  
  
« Ouais, je viens de le récupérer, grinça-t-il au combiné. Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ? Ne colle rien sur le frigo ! Les aimants c'est pas fait pour les chiens !  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesça docilement son interlocuteur, railleur.  
\- Alors, c'est où ?  
\- T'as pas lu mon post-it ?  
\- Non. »  
  
Le jeune homme entendit très distinctement le soupir exagérément long, lourd et bruyant.  
  
« Ça va ChangMin, arrête ton cinéma et accouche !  
\- Tes informations sont sur mon bureau. Alors EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT, je t'autorise à rentrer dans ma chambre. Mais tu ressors direct ! Tu pourras pas les rater, c'est le seul paquet de feuilles de toute la pièce. »  
  
JaeJoong retint de justesse une remarque acerbe. ChangMin avait la langue aussi acérée que la sienne, et il y avait de grandes chances qu’ils passent l’heure suivante à se renvoyer la balle. Silence. Son colocataire semblait déçu de son absence de répartie.  
  
« Au fait, il serait peut-être temps que tu passes à l’ère sans papier. T’as une tablette, sers-t-en. On est au troisième millénaire, JJ !  
\- Le troisième millénaire t’emmerde, lâcha JaeJoong avant de raccrocher. »  
  
Un jour, le journal local ferait mention d’un corps retrouvé au fond d’une ruelle, au milieu de sacs poubelles, avec la particularité de ne plus avoir de langue. ChangMin jouait avec ses nerfs comme on pique un lion… son avenir proche se faisait chaque jour plus précis et fatal.  
  
Dans la chambre du jeune homme, JaeJoong trouva la pile de feuilles sur le bureau, découvrant les lieux par la même occasion. Étrangement lumineux et ordonnés… à l’exception du bureau noyé sous un désordre innommable et bordé de quatre écrans. Quatre écrans ? Que pouvait-il bien faire de quatre écrans ?! JaeJoong préféra oublier ses observations en retraversant l’entrée de la pièce. Il avait eu son compte de questions.  
  
Il jeta le dossier sur la table basse du salon et se laissa choir sur le sofa. Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis son dernier contrat, pour le moins catastrophique. _Yuki_ , son contact habituel, était parvenue à la même conclusion. Au sein du groupe, quelqu’un le voulait six pieds sous terre. Pas que ça l’étonnait follement… tout le monde avait ses groupies. Mais croire qu’il suffirait de lui envoyer un ours pour l’achever, le vexait au plus haut point. _Yuki_ lui avait conseillé de rester dans l’ombre quelques temps, lui laisser le champ libre pour mener son enquête. JaeJoong n’avait pas bronché, lui aussi avait ses petites recherches de son côté.  
  
JaeJoong se massa l’arrête du nez. Malgré tous ses efforts pour s’en éloigner, il restait collé à l’adolescent, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Si ce n’était la fatalité, c’était la curiosité. Ce n’était pas Kazuya qui l’intriguait, cette fois, bien que le garçon semblait à lui seul être un concentré de contradictions et de questions sans réponse. Non. Cette fois-ci c’était l’adorable personne qui lui servait de beau-père. Le fait que Kazuya était prêt à mettre une prime sur sa tête, en disait long.  
  
Il avait besoin d’informations… du genre ultra personnelles, pas très faciles à obtenir par voies officielles. ChangMin lui devait plus qu’une faveur, même si celui-ci ne le voyait pas du tout de cette manière.  
  
Européen. La bonne quarantaine bien entamée et bien vécue. Archétype parfait du fiston à papa soi-disant diplômé des plus grandes universités, occupant un poste stratégique dans l’entreprise on se demande comment. Accro aux cigares hors de prix et les vins californiens. Bizarre. Un abonnement annuel à un site de vidéos d'un genre très particulier. Trois numéros de téléphones portables : un pour la famille et les amis, un pour le "travail" et un pour… le reste. De fréquents paris sur des courses de chevaux, qui pompaient de grosses sommes d'argent de son compte, aussitôt amorties par d'étranges dépôts les jours suivants.  
  
En voilà un qui ne déployait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se cacher. Le citoyen moyen passerait pour un paranoïaque à côté. Et ce train de vie avait commencé bien avant son mariage avec la mère de l'adolescent. JaeJoong évita de s'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à se marier.  
  
Il regarda de nouveau les relevés de compte. Les paris n'étaient pas les seules activités suceuses d'argent. Cinq cent mille yens étaient souvent retirés deux fois de suite depuis trois ans. JaeJoong eut un très mauvais pressentiment et se jeta presque sur les relevés téléphoniques des trois numéros. Il vérifia toutes les dates.  
  
« … le salaud. »  
  
L’organisation fonctionnait simplement mais efficacement. Les versements se faisaient en deux fois. Le premier, le vendredi, après confirmation téléphonique. Un contact donnait l’argent le samedi. Le tueur choisi avait jusqu’au vendredi suivant pour agir. Entre temps, le second versement était fait le lundi. L’argent reposait quelques temps à l’abri, puis était transféré le samedi suivant à qui de droit.  
  
Tout simplement parfait. Le beau-père de Kazuya payait régulièrement les services d’un tueur à gages. Le dernier retrait de cinq cent mille yens datait de la veille. JaeJoong songea à instaurer un service fidélité avec carte privilège. Ce type ne se lassait pas de faire tuer des gens.  
  
Dans le dossier que ChangMin avait constitué, il y trouva une liste de tous les employés actuels et anciens de la société. Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour faire le rapprochement entre trois décès de collaborateurs et autant de retraits. Ménage de printemps. JaeJoong nota la nature particulière des décès : un suicide, et deux accidents.  
  
Un autre affreux pressentiment refit surface. Le premier contrat remontait à trois ans. Très prévenant, ChangMin avait aussi glissé l’acte de décès du premier mari. Un jeudi. Précédé et suivi des tous premiers retraits.  
  
Kazuya ne tarissait pas d’insultes à l’égard de l’enflure qu’était son beau-père. Soit il se doutait, à raison, de quelque chose, soit il était au courant de ce qu’il avait fait.  
  
Ce qu’il avait sous les yeux était loin d’être des preuves directes et indiscutables. Mais c’était suffisant pour semer le doute.  
  
Celui chargé du contrat aurait maquillé son œuvre en suicide. Et tout le monde y avait cru. De la police jusqu’à son épouse.  
  
Ils étaient une dizaine, employés par le groupe. Seulement deux d’entre eux avait l’adresse de faire passer leurs meurtres pour des accidents. Mais un seul travestissait de temps en temps en suicide, et valait un million de yens.  
  
JaeJoong mettrait sa main à couper qu’un jour ou l’autre, la tête de Kazuya serait mise à prix.  
  
« Si c’est pas déjà fait, marmonna-t-il. »  
  
Ce n’était pas bon du tout. Et il avait besoin d’air.  
  
Il ne savait comment, ChangMin avait réussi à le faire venir dans un de ces cafés qui faisaient fureur dans les capitales. Ce qui l’étonnait plus que sa propre affabilité, était le fait que le jeune homme fusse friand de ce genre d’endroits toujours plein de monde, de bruits et de musique toujours trop forte.  
  
« Je comprends plus. Tu le détestes. Tu rêves même de le zigouiller joyeusement ! Et tu veux pas qu’on le tue ? »  
  
Du coin des yeux, JaeJoong coula un regard noir sur le jeune homme, puis revint à sa contemplation du trafic, menton dans la paume.  
  
« Tu te rends compte que t’es pas du tout cohérent ? »  
  
JaeJoong continua de l’ignorer. Il avait l’habitude. Il ne se lassait jamais de soliloquer. Au moins il n’avait pas à se fatiguer de lui répondre.  
  
« Admettons que ça t’embête… tu vas faire quoi ? Voler à son secours comme un prince charmant ? Je suis sûr qu’il préférerait crever que de subir ça… »  
  
Ils étaient deux. Lui aussi avait sa fierté.  
  
« T’as sûrement une idée pour la suite…  
\- Tu veux dire, autre que mettre une prime sur ta tête pour que tu la boucles définitivement ? grinça JaeJoong. »  
  
ChangMin ricana, pas du tout convaincu par la menace.  
  
« Comme si tu allais oser. Je te suis trop utile… »  
  
Qu’il le sache n’arrangeait en rien les choses. Mais la question était pertinente : _Et maintenant_ ? Comment être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Kazuya, sans attirer l'attention ? Une idée commençait doucement à germer. Une idée un peu trop risquée pour être la bonne idée de l’année. C’était pourtant la seule qui lui semblait possible. Avec tous les efforts du monde, ChangMin n’obtiendrait rien de plus que des appels téléphoniques. L’organisation consignait tout par écrit, en quadruple exemplaires.  
  
JaeJoong était un des tueurs à gages les moins bien cotés du cercle, pour une bonne raison. La célébrité attirait trop l’attention. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu’il valait vraiment… donc personne ne s’attendrait à ce qu’il comptait faire.  
  
« Alors sois moi utile…  
\- Hum ? »  
  
ChangMin releva le nez de sa tasse, intrigué par le rictus carnassier de JaeJoong.  
  
« Tu vas faire des heures sup’ cette nuit. »  
  
Le jeune homme roula des yeux et soupira lourdement. Il était certain que ce serait une idée bien fumeuse.  
  
A raison. Du moins pour lui.  
  
« C’est une mauvaise idée… avait-il déclaré. »  
  
La voix du jeune homme craqua dans l’oreillette ; JaeJoong se retint de soupirer d’exaspération. ChangMin semblait physiologiquement incapable de rester silencieux. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et avança dans le bureau.  
  
Par précaution, JaeJoong avait choisi les locaux de l'organisation les plus éloignés de chez lui. Posté quelque part dans le parking souterrain, ChangMin contrôlait à distance le réseau de sécurité des bureaux. La mauvaise idée de JaeJoong fut de chercher les informations à la source. Les dossiers étaient gardés en sûreté dans un coffre-fort. Les dirigeants du groupe n’avaient pas été bien inspirés de lui mettre une serrure électronique. ChangMin craqua le code en une minute, insistant sur l’insulte que c’était de lui donner un travail aussi ridiculement simple, et JaeJoong eut tout le loisir de fouiller les dossiers.  
  
Aucun ne comportait de nom. Uniquement les dates de prise de contact et les codes attribués aux tueurs choisis. Il sortit les dossiers correspondant aux dates qui l’intéressaient. Très peu de documents restaient dans les dossiers. Généralement un photo de la cible, un extrait de relevés de compte et un contrat signé de la main du demandeur. Tout ceci avec l’aimable intention de faire tomber les clients si l’organisation venait à être découverte par les autorités. Peu d’indices mais juste assez pour semer le doute. Comme toujours.  
  
JaeJoong ouvrit le dossier le plus ancien de sa sélection. L’homme sur la photo était le portrait craché du garçon qu’il connaissait. Un doute était dissipé. La mère de Kazuya s’était remariée, avec le commanditaire du meurtre de son mari. Il retirait ce qu’il avait pu penser. La vie de l’adolescent était réellement pourrie. Il passa au dossier le plus récent.  
  
Il allait peut-être accepter le contrat du garçon finalement. Par principe.

 

~°~

**.8.**

 

Il préférait de loin les cafés aux restaurants de luxe. Plus de monde, plus de bruit. Les gens reluquaient bien moins. La curiosité se limitait à quelques rapides coups d’œil lancés à la dérobée. La faune était aussi bien plus intéressante. Étudiants, couples, groupes, solitaires, lycéens… tous qui d’une façon ou d’une autre, luttaient pour survivre ici-bas. Loin de se sentir comme eux, JaeJoong se considérait plus proche d’eux que des idiots qui croyaient que le monde leur était du. Ils étaient à égalité. Certains plus aisés ou heureux que d’autres, mais au même niveau dans la chaîne alimentaire. Écraser ou être écrasé. Socialement, professionnellement, scolairement… JaeJoong avait juste une manière plus radicale et définitive d’éliminer ses adversaires.  
  
L’endroit rêvé pour une rencontre avec _Yuki_. Cette dernière, face à lui, de l’autre côté de la table, se réchauffait les mains contre sa tasse de chocolat chaud, le bonnet encore enfoncé jusqu’aux oreilles. Aux regards amusés et intéressés qu’elle jetait autour d’elle, JaeJoong devinait qu’elle appréciait l’endroit tout autant que lui.  
  
« Des nouvelles ? s’enquit-il, lançant le sujet sans préambule.  
\- Pas les meilleures du monde, marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace en replaçant une mèche auburn sous son bonnet. »  
  
A la demande de _Yuki_ , ChangMin avait fouillé le réseau de l’organisation, à la recherche d’une trace du contrat qui avait valu à JaeJoong de frôler la mort. Lorsque ce dernier avait fouillé le coffre la nuit dernière, il en avait profité pour chercher le contrat. Sans résultat. ChangMin avait été très vague concernant ses découvertes : la requête officielle avait été effacée, ne laissant aucune trace. JaeJoong doutait qu’une simple suppression de fichiers constituait un obstacle pour le jeune homme. ChangMin n’en avait pas dit plus ; c’était une requête de _Yuki_ , et cela ne le concernait en rien.  
  
« _Max_ a trouvé quelque chose. »  
  
Et au ton qu’elle employait, ça semblait très mauvais. Elle déposa un classeur sur la table, épais et lourd.  
  
« Un gros quelque chose, commenta JaeJoong malgré lui.  
\- Tu n’as pas idée, soupira-t-elle. »  
  
JaeJoong ouvrit le classeur et en parcourut rapidement le contenu. Beaucoup de documents bancaires sur des transactions, paiements, virements, retraits, de sommes de huit chiffres minimum. Des mails, des lettres scannées, des photos officielles et de filatures, des visages connus et inconnus. Des rapports de police, arrestations, dépositions, interrogatoires, des rapports médicaux, d’autopsies, des bilans sanguins, biologiques, génétiques…  
  
ChangMin avait soulevé un lièvre. Un gros. Et peut être bien avait il posé le pied sur une mine.  
  
« Explique-moi…  
\- La DRH. Des ripoux. Le gentil pitbull que tu as envoyé sous le métro était un appât. Le genre qui s’était porté volontaire, persuadé qu’il s’en sortirait vivant.  
\- DRH ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
  
 _Yuki_ posa le menton sur sa main et sembla laisser errer son regard dans le café.  
  
« Une _nouvelle_ mafia si on peut dire… la mafia policière. Elle empoisonne tout Tokyo et ses flics. Ses rapports avec les yakuza sont très bizarres, un peu ‘ _je t’aime moi non plus_ ’. Ils se détestent, se tirent dans les pattes, s'entre-tuent, mais il leur arrive de s’allier quelques jours quand ils ont des intérêts communs. L’ancien gouverneur métropolitain de Tokyo par exemple. Sticker rouge, ajouta-t-elle. »  
  
JaeJoong fronça les sourcils en remarquant la foule de stickers et marque-pages colorés collés sur les feuilles. ChangMin. Entre les post-it et les gommettes, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard aux documents marqués. Il aurait tout le temps d’éplucher toutes les preuves de l’implication de ces organisations dans l’accident mortel qui avait emporté le _maire_ de Tokyo un mois plus tôt.  
  
« Pourquoi je n’en ai jamais entendu parler ?  
\- C’est un peu le principe des organisations secrètes, lâcha-t-elle. »  
  
JaeJoong retint un soupir agacé.  
  
« Je veux savoir ce que je fabrique dans cette histoire, insista-t-il.  
\- C’est pas simple, hésita _Yuki_.  
\- Alors simplifie. »  
  
La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A cet instant, dans ce geste plutôt enfantin, JaeJoong se rendit à quel point son contact devait être jeune. _Yuki_ semblait incapable de savoir par où commencer. Pour quelqu’un qui avait une répartie sans égale et une langue bien pendue…  
  
« Qui j’ai mis en rogne ? tenta JaeJoong.  
\- Beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop et des deux côtés. Tu n’es pas encore au stade de constituer un intérêt commun, mais t’en es pas loin, lâcha _Yuki_ d’un ton lourd de reproche. »  
  
JaeJoong se retint de lever les bras avec un sourire innocent ‘ _hey, pas ma faute, c’est mon job_ ’, mais ce n’était pas vraiment dans le style de _Hero_.  
  
« Mais pour le contrat, c’est la DHR. Du moins, un type pas très haut placé dans l’organisation, sinon tu ne serais pas encore en vie.  
\- Quand est-ce que je lui aurais malencontreusement marché sur les pieds ?  
\- Il y a un mois, tu sais le dealer dans le dock. »  
  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il s’en souvenait parfaitement.  
  
Une espèce de rat qui n’avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des semaines, et complètement défoncé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Un idiot comme tant d’autres. Il vivait et travaillait dans le même entrepôt. Constituer son agenda avait été assez simple. Il avait eu la décence de ne pas trop crier quand _Hero_ s’était chargé de lui et de sa marchandise. Deux heures plus tard, JaeJoong empêchait un lycéen de se faire tabasser à mort par une bande de voyous.  
  
Oh oui, il se souvenait très bien de cette journée. Il se passa une main sur le visage. JaeJoong fit signe à la jeune fille de continuer.  
  
« Il était loyal à la DRH.  
\- Et c’est la mafia qui avait demandé ce contrat ?  
\- Oui. Le compte appartient au proprio d’un garage qui sert de couverture à un trafic d’armes en relation avec quelques mafieux pas très doués ni très subtils. _Max_ est prêt à envoyer un mail à un membre de la DRH, avec toutes les preuves. Ça pourrait mettre un beau foutoir entre eux.  
\- M’étonne pas. »  
  
ChangMin avait une affection toute particulière pour le chaos. Le regard de JaeJoong se fit distrait. Quelques tables plus loin, un client du café déposait sur le siège voisin son casque de moto et sa veste en cuir, un dragon rouge et blanc peint sur le dos du vêtement. JaeJoong cilla.  
  
« C’est quoi ce garage ? s’enquit-il.  
\- Pièces détachées, motos, voitures, et quelques équipements. Un truc minable mais l’argent circule quand même. Y a que le patron qui est réellement au courant de ce qui s’y passe. »  
  
JaeJoong soupira lourdement.  
  
« Ce gosse est un aimant à problèmes, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Quoi, quel gosse ? »  
  
Ce n’était pas ChangMin qui avait marché sur une mine, mais bien JaeJoong. Les gorilles qui avaient fraternisé avec Kazuya étaient, il en mettrait sa main au feu, employés dans le garage et totalement ignorants dans quelle affaire ils étaient mêlés. Le monde était truffé d’idiots, et de boulets.  
  
« Rien, éventa JaeJoong. »  
  
Bien qu’elle ne fût pas convaincue, _Yuki_ ne releva pas.  
  
« Okay, des ripoux veulent ma peau, grande nouvelle. Et après ?  
\- Vu que tu en as liquidé un, ses copains n’ont pas du aimer, attends toi à quelques autres tentatives.  
\- J’ose espérer que tu ne me conseilles pas de rester enfermé.  
\- Tu es un cas désespéré. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de te mettre à dos tout le pays, ce serait pas mal. Y a pas que toi qui se retrouve embarqué dans tes emmerdes. »  
  
 _Yuki_ faisait certainement allusion à ChangMin et elle-même, mais JaeJoong se surprit à penser aussi au lycéen.  
  
Quelles chances y avait-il pour qu’il se retrouve impliqué dans les affaires du tueur ? Les idiots du garage avaient certainement eu la langue pendue, et leur conte aurait trouvé des oreilles attentives. Mais il était certain que la foule compacte sur le quai du métro l’avait dissimulé. Et le beau-père du garçon n’avait pas pu voir son visage encore moins comprendre qui il était, avant de s’effondrer sous le coup qu’il lui avait asséné.  
  
A ces questions, venait s’ajouter la menace imminente du contrat qui pesait désormais sur Kazuya. La semaine allait être longue. Il l’avait plutôt bien cherché. S’il ne s’était pas mêlé de ses affaires il n’en serait pas là. En fait si, mais avec moitié moins de problèmes.  
  
« Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver embarquée dans mes emmerdes, ne cherche pas à savoir. »  
  
 _Yuki_ avait fini par quitter le café, non sans réitérer menaces et mises en garde qu’elle savait parfaitement inutiles. JaeJoong ne l’écoutait déjà plus, se dépêtrant avec ses pensées.  
  
La même question crachée avec véhémence tournait en boucle dans son esprit. _Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé la vie ?_ JaeJoong n’avait toujours pas de réponse honnête et véritable à lui fournir. Mais il savait qu’il avait déclenché quelque mécanisme de compte à rebours. Inévitablement, tout semblait lui faire comprendre que l’adolescent allait être projeté au centre de tous les ennuis à venir.  
  
JaeJoong parcourait sans grande envie les dizaines et dizaines de pages qui constituaient le dossier. Cette nouvelle organisation était ancrée partout. Il se demanda comment ChangMin avait eu le temps et était parvenu à recouper tous les éléments… alors que le simple survol du classeur et la perspective de devoir en éplucher plus tard le contenu, lui donnait mal à la tête. _ChangMin est un alien, cherche pas plus loin. Un alien vouant un culte aux post-it et aux stickers_.  
  
Le café était froid depuis longtemps. JaeJoong le jeta, dégoûté, et s’en alla, classeur sous le bras, peu réjoui à l’idée de passer une nuit blanche à démêler un sac de nœuds minés.

 

~°~

**.9.**

 

A son réveil, Kazuya perçut d’abord le froid. Mordant, qui soufflait sans discontinuer et le traversait de part en part aussi facilement que s’il n’était qu’un pan de haillons. Son corps était secoué de tremblements, dans le maigre espoir de ralentir la chute de température. Trop lourdes ou trop engourdies, ses paupières restaient obstinément closes.  
  
Malgré l’engourdissement, il remarqua qu’il était assis… et entravé. Ses bras, ramenés dans son dos, semblaient ligotés par les poignets, et ses chevilles fermement plaquées contre les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle on l’avait placé.  
  
Le vent froid soufflait dans un espace qui parut immense à Kazuya. Il entendait des claquements lourds et étouffés, comme de grandes bâches de plastiques battues par le vent, si loin qu’il n’en percevait que l’écho. Il n’entendait que ça. Le vent et les claquements. Rien d’autre. Il lui semblait se trouver dans une grande pièce suspendue dans le ciel ou perdue dans une plaine. Les deux situations étaient clairement impossibles.  
  
Le besoin de voir et de comprendre ce qui se passait, se faisait de plus en plus pressant à mesure que l’angoisse l’envahissait. C’était comme se forcer à quitter un cauchemar avant que le scénario ne s’assombrisse plus encore. L’effort fourni était surhumain, ses paupières se décollaient à peine. Il y parvint après ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Kazuya peinait à maintenir les yeux ouverts.  
  
La salle était véritablement immense, comme un étage de building non cloisonné, ouvert aux quatre vents. Plongé dans l’obscurité, il en discernait difficilement les limites. Du plastique opaque remplaçait les fenêtres absentes, certains défaits et s’agitant au grès du vent violent qui les arrachait presque. Le son d’une lourde porte claquée résonna dans la salle, suivi de pas étouffés par le sifflement du vent.  
  
Kazuya se retint de tordre le cou pour apercevoir la personne qui approchait. Sans grand espoir de la leurrer, il feignit malgré tout d’être encore inconscient, tête basse et yeux fermés. Il n’avait aucune idée du comportement à adopter dans une telle situation. Seule celle de faire le mort lui venait à l’esprit. Il avait passé tellement de temps à provoquer le danger, qu’il lui semblait avoir perdu toute trace d’instinct de survie. Les pas se rapprochaient lentement. Qui que ce fut, il prenait son temps.  
  
Le lycéen fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche des derniers souvenirs… il sortait de chez lui, tournait à droit au carrefour, dépassait plusieurs entrées de ruelles, puis le trou noir. Kazuya avait reçu un obscur email d’un certain _hackerkiller666_ qui, il pouvait le jurer, avait la prose glaciale et mordante de _Hero_. Pas une seule seconde il lui était venu à l’esprit que le rendez-vous donné par le jeune homme pouvait être un des plus vieux pièges de l’humanité.  
  
Après ce qui s’était produit dans le métro, le lycéen avait pris soin d’éviter tous les coins susceptibles d’être aussi fréquentés par _Hero_. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui refaire face. Avec du recul, Kazuya se trouva ridicule.

Par deux fois désormais _Hero_ lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais jusqu’à ce que le policier bascule sous la rame de métro, la mort avait toujours eu pour le garçon un côté élégant et esthétique. Facette que le tueur avait fait exploser en mille morceaux. Dès lors, _Hero_ ne l’impressionna plus. Il le terrifiait.

Pourtant, Kazuya avait plus confiance en lui qu’en son bien aimé beau-père. Ce dernier était le prototype de l’ordure par excellence, dénuée de principe et de fierté. _Hero_ était sans aucun doute un salaud. Cependant, le garçon pouvait affirmer sans crainte qu’il avait quelque principe ou ligne de conduite qui l’élevait bien au dessus de son beau-père. Mais des deux, _Hero_ avait été le seul à lui donner envie de rester en vie. Pour cette raison, Kazuya n’avait pas réfléchi et s’était précipité vers le lieu de rendez-vous, qu’il atteignit jamais.  
  
Les pas se précisaient, à quelques mètres de lui, les talons paraissaient durs et lourds. Instinctivement, Kazuya se rappela la paire de bottes à talons de Hoshiko. Une espèce d’arme de précision en puissance que l’adolescente avait achetée un jour de rébellion, après les cours, alors qu’ils se changeaient les idées à Harajuku. Kazuya se retint de sourire à ce souvenir, avant de se sentir brusquement mal… Hoshiko l’avait définitivement éjecté de sa vie.  
  
Les bruits de pas cessèrent tout près de lui. Froissement de tissu. Kazuya sentait presque la présence de la personne postée à quelques centimètres.  
  
« Je sais que tu es réveillé, trésor. Inutile de faire semblant, chantonna une voix féminine. »  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et le releva. Sur la peau glacée de Kazuya, la main lui parut tiède, presque chaude. Il s’obligea à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
La première chose qu’il vit fut des yeux noirs en amande, dont il distingua parfaitement le maquillage charbonné malgré le manque de lumière. Elle ne souriait pas, pourtant l’éclat de son regard était clairement moqueur et amusé. Son autre main était négligemment posée sur sa hanche, juste au dessus de son holster. Elle lâcha son menton et se redressa en s’éloignant d’un pas. Cette fois, elle esquissa un fin sourire qui étira un coin de ses lèvres, et consulta sa montre. Kazuya la détailla rapidement, pour se rendre compte du look branché qu’elle arborait. Une tenue de shopping tout droit sortie des magazines de mode qui jonchaient la table basse du salon.  
  
« Je savais pas que les tueurs étaient des victimes de la mode, railla Kazuya. »  
  
Il eut la désagréable surprise d’entendre sa voix horriblement faible et molle. Mais l’intention provocatrice y était, claire et nette. Une partie de lui se gifla mentalement… il avait, à n’en point douter, perdu tout instinct de survie. Cependant, au lieu de s’en offusquer elle s’en amusa plus encore.  
  
« On m’avait bien dit que tu étais du genre imprudent et impulsif.  
\- Suicidaire, rectifia Kazuya avec défiance.  
\- Dans ce goût-là, oui. »  
  
Elle s’approcha de nouveau et se pencha, s’appuyant sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.  
  
« Ce n’est pas parce que tu es le nouveau joujou favori d’un assassin de seconde classe, que tu les connais tous. »  
  
Une vague de sueurs froides le submergea brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils. Satisfaite de son effet, la jeune femme poursuivit.  
  
« J’avoue que le look jeans et sweatshirt de ce cher _Hero_ en mission est assez banal, pratique et passe partout, mais c’est d’un ennui à mourir ! »  
  
La nouvelle que leurs fréquentes rencontres soient connues de tous, l’effrayait bien plus que d’être à la merci d’un tueur. Était-il la cible d’un contrat ou un simple appât pour attirer _Hero_ dans un piège ?  
  
« Qu’est-ce que je fais ici, parvint-il à articuler.  
\- Je te garde au frais, fit-elle simplement. Normalement, je devrais m’occuper de ton cas, mais… je connais quelqu’un qui serait ravi de le faire à ma place.  
\- Qui a demandé ce contrat…? »  
  
Dès l’instant où il posa la question, Kazuya sut que c’était une mauvaise idée. La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
« Hum… un client régulier. Tu dois le connaître, vous vivez sous le même toit depuis quelques temps, répondit-elle d’un ton badin. »  
  
Le garçon déglutit. Il avait l’impression que son cœur avait migré dans sa gorge et battait à un rythme inhumain. Elle semblait s’amuser à mesure qu’il se décomposait et perdait de sa défiance. Elle s’écarta encore une fois de lui et fouilla dans une poche de son pull en maille noire.  
  
« Il est en retard, fit-elle remarquer comme à elle-même en sortant un objet métallique qu’il ne put identifier. Mais je crois qu’il ne m’en voudra pas si je commence avant lui. »  
  
Kazuya comprit alors qu’elle enfilait un poing américain. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… il était incapable de réfléchir correctement ou se focaliser sur une pensée plus d’une demi seconde. Il avait mal au cœur. Une foule de sentiments violents l’envahissait. Rien à voir avec le rush d’adrénaline qu’avait provoqué son altercation avec _Hero_. Il paniquait. Il ne songeait pas à l’idée de panique, c’était tout son corps qui paniquait et réagissait en conséquence. Il se sentait cloué au fond de la chaise, lourd et engourdi.  
  
Elle ajusta l’arme sur articulations avec une application qui lui froid dans le dos. Jamais il n’avait vu de femme utiliser ce genre d’arme. Cette pensée acheva de l’effrayer complètement.  
  
« Tu sais ce que je trouve assez amusant dans cette histoire ? »  
  
Elle se pencha complètement vers lui, à hauteur de son oreille.  
  
« C’est la première fois que j’ai affaire au père et au fils…  
\- Ce n’est pas mon père, cracha Kazuya avec dégoût. »  
  
Un sourire presque fou craqua ses lèvres.  
  
« Oh si… c’ **était** ton père. »  
  
La douleur qui irradia à travers sa mâchoire n’était rien en comparaison de celle qui lui perçait le cœur.

 

~°~

**.10.**

 

C’était une sale nuit, songea JaeJoong. Il avait connu beaucoup de ces _sales nuits_ … celle-ci n’était ni la première ni la pire. Mais elle était unique en son genre.  
  
Un silence assourdissant suivit le dernier coup de feu qui explosa contre le pilier de béton qui le protégeait. Ses oreilles sifflaient violemment à lui vriller le crâne. Le dernier tireur survivant laissa échapper un juron depuis sa propre cachette. JaeJoong entendit le bruit d’une arme tombant à terre, et se surprit à sourire férocement. L’autre était à court de munitions ; ce n’était pas faute d’avoir ramené un arsenal digne d’une milice armée.  
  
JaeJoong risqua un regard par delà sa protection et le vit se précipiter vers un de ses compagnons à terre qui tenait encore son arme. Il ne fit pas trois pas et s’effondra, la balle l’atteignant dans la nuque. _Crétin_ , pesta JaeJoong. Il fronça les sourcils ; le sifflement de ses tympans l’empêchait d’entendre les plus faibles sons, hormis les râles graves d’agonie du dernier tireur qui se tut quelques secondes plus tard. Il tendit malgré tout l’oreille, mais rien ne lui parut suspect. Isis avait déguerpi au début de la fusillade par une issue dérobée de l’étage. Typique. JaeJoong activa la radio de son oreillette.  
  
« _Max_ , c’est comment en bas ? »  
  
Pas de réponse. JaeJoong fronça les sourcils ; ChangMin avait la langue trop bien pendue en cas de stress pour rater une occasion de se plaindre. Il retenta plusieurs fois, sans plus de succès, et conclut que sa radio était hors service. Il y avait eu pas mal d’échanges de coups et de chutes susceptibles de la casser.  
  
L’état de Kazuya l’inquiétait plus que le silence de ChangMin. Il l’avait traîné à l’abri plus loin sans vraiment s’être assuré de la situation. Il était à moitié conscient et méconnaissable sous les ecchymoses, œdèmes et blessures. Les grands lourdauds du garage avaient achevé ce qu’ils avaient commencé quelques semaines plus tôt. JaeJoong finit par sortir du couvert du pilier et se dirigea vers les échafaudages.  
  
L’adolescent n’avait pas bougé de sa posture prostrée et abandonnée, le regard rivé sur un point bien trop loin d’eux. JaeJoong retira un gant et vérifia le pouls de l’adolescent. Toujours présent mais si faible qu’il ne le serait peut être plus longtemps.  
  
« Kame, appela-t-il. Réveille-toi. »  
  
Main sur son épaule, il lui sembla le sentir frissonner, sans pouvoir déterminer si c’était bon signe. Sans doute était-ce le problème quand on passait le plus clair de son temps à s’assurer que les gens étaient bien morts. Kazuya allait y rester, c’était inévitable, mais il ne pouvait dire combien de temps passerait, et s’il avait le temps de le conduire à l’hôpital. JaeJoong avait besoin qu’il reste le plus conscient possible et surtout qu’il s’accroche.  
  
« Hey, Kame l’emmerdeur… tu veux que je te porte comme un bébé ?  
\- … connard, souffla le garçon. »  
  
Par chance, ses membres n’étaient que contusionnés, JaeJoong le hissa sur pieds, le portant à moitié sur son épaule. Kazuya était vraiment un poids plume. Mais un poids mort qui ne faciliterait pas leur progression.  
  
Dans l'ascenseur, le garçon marmonnait sans fin, JaeJoong n’accrochait que quelques mots ici et là.  
  
« Elle te connaît… comme toi ?  
\- _Isis_ est une fainéante, lâcha JaeJoong avec mépris. Elle aime bien laisser les autres faire son boulot. »  
  
Long silence. Kazuya semblait rassembler toute son énergie pour formuler les prochains mots.  
  
« Mon père… pas un suicide… c’est elle.  
\- Je sais, trancha-t-il. Je sais… je suis au courant de tout. »  
  
Le jingle guilleret qui retentissait dans la cage d'ascenseur rendait la conversation plus déplacée qu’elle ne l’était.  
  
« … beau-père… il…  
\- Il n’est plus une menace, crois-moi.”  
  
JaeJoong sentit l’adolescent se crisper. Sa tête dodelinant se releva difficilement. Dans le reflet du miroir de l’ascenseur, il vit dans son regard une foule de questions. Il soupira.  
  
« Tu me paieras plus tard. »  
  
L’ascenseur stoppa sa descente au dixième étage, niveau où il avait laissé ChangMin en faction avec son ordinateur. En cours de restauration, les lieux étaient déserts ; ChangMin les avaient spécialement choisis pour la tranquillité qu’ils lui conféreraient quelques temps. Il s’était installé dans une chambre vide au fin fond de l’étage. A mi-chemin, JaeJoong laissa l’adolescent s’adosser à un mur.  
  
Il trouva la porte entrouverte, la serrure noircie et encore fumante. ChangMin n’avait jamais porté d’arme, se rappela-t-il. JaeJoong entra, arme au poing. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Tout était encore allumé, lumières et ordinateur. Il compta sept impacts de balles ; cinq dans le mur, deux dans la baie vitrée. Et du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Il trouva sur la moquette poussiéreuse, les restes de la radio et du téléphone de ChangMin tous aussi tachés de sang.

« _Merde_ , siffla-t-il. »

JaeJoong n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le hacker et s'assurer de sa survie. Il ne l’avait jamais apprécié, sans pour autant le détester. S’il avait accepté la colocation, ce n’était que pour le côté pratique. Il l’énervait au plus haut point. Mais tout ce sang et son absence, l'inquiétaient beaucoup, il devait se l'avouer.

C'était forcément _Isis_. Elle les haïssait et les méprisait tous les deux. Qu’elle sut où exactement se trouvait ChangMin, le dépassait. Il était cependant certain d’une chose : elle lui avait déclaré la guerre. Il allait devoir lui régler son compte.

Un bruit vers la porte attira son attention. Kazuya se traînait dans la pièce tout en bredouillant faiblement.  
  
« … des gens… entendu du bruit… police… venir. »  
  
JaeJoong se releva, raide. Il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps à chercher ChangMin. Il finirait tôt ou tard par réapparaître. ChangMin avait apparemment le don pour s'accrocher à sa fichue existence. Il y avait plus urgent.  
  
Il agrippa Kazuya et le traîna dehors. Il revint et entreprit de détruire l’ordinateur du jeune homme. L’appareil explosa dans un feu d’artifice de gerbes d’étincelles et de flammes. S’il devait y subsister des traces pouvant le relier à l’organisation, ce n’était plus son problème. Elle n’aurait qu’à faire le nécessaire.  
  
Ils quittèrent l’immeuble de l’hôtel comme il s’y était introduit. Ascenseur de service, sous-sol et parking. Kazuya perdit définitivement connaissance alors qu’il l’installait dans la voiture. JaeJoong soupira en se laissant tomber sur le siège du conducteur. Il allait devoir trouver une histoire potable à servir une fois arrivé aux urgences. Et surtout jeter son arme.

 

~°~

**.épilogue.**

 

 _Yuki_ inspira profondément. D’une main, elle rectifia quelques mèches de cheveux, son autre main crispée sur une large enveloppe. Lorsqu’elle se sentit suffisamment prête, elle fit coulisser la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt, elle perçut la tonalité aiguë et monocorde du moniteur cardiaque. Elle referma derrière elle. La femme assise près du lit releva la tête vers elle. Une grande dame, songea _Yuki_. De celles qui dans le plus grand désarroi, gardaient leur dignité et leur classe naturelle. Pâle et cernée, les yeux rougis, elle restait incroyablement charmante.  
  
« Bonjour Madame, fit-elle. Je… suis désolée de vous déranger. »  
  
La femme acquiesça d’un lent mouvement de tête, l’invitant à s’approcher.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Une… amie de celui qui a ramené votre fils à l’hôpital, répondit-elle en s’inclinant légèrement. »  
  
Ses mots sonnaient tellement faux à ses oreilles. _Yuki_ n’avait jamais considéré _Hero_ comme autre chose qu’une épine dans le pied et une constante source de stress. Quelque part, elle l’admirait un peu, mais ça n’allait pas plus loin. Alors, _Hero_ , en ami… quelle horreur ! C’était _Max_ , son ami. Du moins, il était ce qui pouvait s’en approcher le plus.  
  
Les traits de la mère de Kazuya se détendirent doucement, et elle se permit un sourire chaleureux.  
  
« J’aurais voulu le remercier, mais… je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion ni le cœur, s’excusa-t-elle. »  
  
 _Yuki_ retint une grimace. Entre l’enquête sur le meurtre de son second mari et celle sur l’agression de Kazuya, c’était compréhensible. _Hero_ aurait des comptes à rendre…  
  
« Je suis désolée…  
\- Si vous le voyez, remerciez-le de ma part, s’il vous plait.  
\- Je n’y manquerai pas. »  
  
La femme reporta son attention sur son fils ; _Yuki_ avait mobilisé toute son énergie pour ne pas regarder l’occupant du lit. A la place, elle riva son regard sur l’enveloppe qu’elle tenait. La _bombe_ qu’elle contenait achèverait la tragédie de cette famille. _Max_ l’avait réservée pour la police, mais la jeune fille avait réussi à l’en dissuader. Avec tout ce qu’ils avaient appris sur la DRH, elle ne faisait plus confiance à la police.  
  
A son retour à l’appartement _Hero_ avait trouvé l’enveloppe sur la table basse de son salon ; _Yuki_ et lui l’avaient longuement regardé sans un mot, cherchant quoi en faire. _Max_ était absent, certainement blessé, et ne donnait toujours aucune nouvelle. Si _Hero_ ne laissait rien paraître de sa probable inquiétude, _Yuki_ avait l’impression de succomber sous la pression de son angoisse.

Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir l’enveloppe et en sortit toutes les informations concernant le beau-père de Kazuya et toutes les embrouilles qu’il avait manigancées, dont le faux suicide du père de l’adolescent. _Hero_ avait tout replacé dans l’enveloppe qu’il lui avait tendue. _“Fais en ce que tu veux… ça ne me regarde plus.”_  
  
Menteur. _Ça te concerne plus que tout_. _Yuki_ s’était bien gardée de le dire à haute voix. Elle fit un pas de plus vers la mère et, sous son regard intrigué, posa l’enveloppe sur la table près du lit.  
  
« Cette enveloppe contient des informations très sensibles, déclara-t-elle. Si vous décidez d’en prendre connaissance, n’en parlez à personne. Pas même à la police. »  
  
 _Yuki_ recula de quelques pas et s’inclina.  
  
« Vous avez tous mes vœux de prompt rétablissement pour votre fils. »  
  
 _Un oiseau de mauvais augure_ , se surprit-elle à penser tandis qu’elle s’enfonçait dans le couloir de l’hôpital. Elle se sentait comme un mauvais présage, à toujours aller à la rencontre des agents de l’organisation, photo et argent dans son sac. Nouvelle tête à cueillir, nouveau corps à abandonner derrière soi. Un messager des plus détestables. Pourquoi faisait-elle ce boulot ?  
  
Profondément plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit que trop tard _Hero_ s’approcher d’elle, manquant de le percuter.  
  
« Pourquoi tu fais ce travail ? s’enquit-elle sans préambule. »  
  
 _Hero_ se raidit, déstabilisé. En d’autres circonstances, elle l’aurait raillé. Le tueur impassible soufflé par une simple question.  
  
« Pourquoi tu profites pas du fric de ta famille et vis comme les gens normaux ?  
\- Qui a dit que j’étais normal ? »  
  
La jeune fille cilla, avant de soupirer. _Hero_ tourna les talons sans un mot et descendit les escaliers, mains dans les poches, l’esprit déjà ailleurs.

 

**.XXX.**


End file.
